dyercentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Lookback
"So, without further ado, here is the one, the only, Dragon Ball" - Chadwick Jones The Dragon Ball Lookback is a subseries that constitutes the latter half of Chadwick Jones Presents Season 2. It broke away from the traditional review style that the show was known for and instead became an overview for the entire Dragon Ball franchise. Along with that, it also introduced a new villain, Chadwick Jones' brother Marvin Jones. Structure The Lookback has a very different structure from a typical Chadwick Jones Presents episode. Instead of each episode being a review of a singular product using jokes and comedy to heighten a point, the lookback is more a summarization of a select group of episodes with bits of comedy strewn in to keep one's attention. Unlike a review, it lacks any kind of analytical portion. In fact, in Episode 1 the end credits say that the review score during the lookback was to remain a 9/10 "until further notice", showing that the point of the miniseries isn't really to scrutinise and rate, but to experience and learn. There are several running gags throughout the miniseries, including a montage parody that gets shorter and stranger with each incarnation, an avoidance to saying the name of Staff Officer Black, and a dark subplot of the narrator becoming an alcoholic and killing himself with two other people. The Lookback contains story elements at the end like normal episodes, this time showing a branch of the Panther corporation for the first time, this part of it led by Marvin Jones, who is the brother of Chadwick Jones. The ending of each episode showed him closer and closer to arriving at the PRU New Zealand base, heightening the tension until the final conflict in Episode 8 and eventually the Season 2 Finale. Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * Don Maccaroni * Marvin Jones Supporting Characters * Coatmon * Brain Surgeon * The Meddler * Dyer * Jolene's Husband * Jolene * Snobbish Viewer * Inception Brother * Hengry Hippiee * Control Room Technicians * Red Ribbon Army Financial Department * Barney the Dinosaur * Filler Dancers * Insubordinate Soldier * Bridge Soldier * Old-Man Dyer * Annoying Twat * PRU New Zealand Soldier * Meridale * Jeff Smithy-Smith * Lana * Guardian of the Internet #1 * Guardian of the Internet #2 * Guardian of the Internet #3 * Flagship Soldiers * Soldiers Eating Ice Cream * Ice Cream Store Owner * Mist C. Laneous (Archive Footage) * Jon Gibbord * PRU New Zealand Doctor * Ghost Alex * New Zealand Police * Marvin's Assistant * Toei Numbskull #1 * Toei Numbskull #2 * Funimation Executive * Funimation Assistant * Moses * New Zealand Citizens * Sargent Bixby * PRU New Zealand Soldiers * The Meddler's Crew * "Remastered" Chadwick Jones Episode List Trivia * The combined length of the Dragon Ball Lookback is almost twice as long as the rest of Season 2 clocking in at 8:02:08 vs 4:06:42. It's also almost five times as long as Season 1 which only clocks in at 1:39:35, making it just barely longer then Episode 6.